Gibbs Goes Shopping
by sayoung1
Summary: Gibbs on a shopping trip! This is a short story - rated M because of language and content. Please review and enjoy.


"No," was his first answer. But she'd asked nicely … very nicely and how could he say no.

There he was …. sitting in the "man chair" holding her purse. "Women," he thought. "Why is it that each and every one of them wants you to come shopping with them at least once? It's like it's hard wired into their brains that the real proof you care about them is if you're willing to accept the torture of the chair and the purse."

He glanced around at the hovering sales woman. She smiled encouragingly and offered him more coffee. The first cup had been horrible – cold, weak and nasty. What on earth would make her think he wanted more of that crap? He declined with a wave of his hand to indicate 'no thanks', and waited. "She's gonna pay for this one," he thought and shifted uneasily in his chair. Though a modern, plush, overstuffed chair, designed to give the impression of opulence and comfort, it may as well have been made of barbed wire because it was quite possibly the most uncomfortable seat he'd ever sat in making him irritable because it hurt his back.

Gibbs would rather have been working on his boat than sitting in the man chair holding her purse. He began to mentally list all the things he'd rather be doing: sailing, target practice, rappelling, talking to Fornell, drinking a shot of Jack, playing poker, … In fact the only thing that would be worse was getting shot.

For a few moments, he contemplated leaving … just for a short stroll maybe. The least she could do was let him go for real coffee from somewhere in the mall. All those thoughts faded from his mind when she emerged from the dressing room to show off the matching teddy, panty and garter set. He felt the grin spread wide across his face. She looked so feminine and delicate in the outfit – a present all for him, all his. He signed to her, "Yes."

"But you haven't seen the others," she signed back with a wicked grin.

"Is there anyone else back there with you?" he signed, as he shifted in the chair and waited for her response.

"What are you thinking," she giddily signed back.

Gibbs put on the charm. He stood and said to the saleswoman, "She is having a hard time deciding. I would like to buy all the items she took into the dressing room, but I need to see how much she took with her first. Is it ok if I help her make her selection? It would mean a big commission for you." Gibbs slipped the woman a wink and a hundred dollar bill. Knowingly the saleswoman smiled and said they would not be disturbed.

Quickly Gibbs grabbed Abby's elbow and ushered her into the dressing room and locked the door behind them. He sat on the low bench, pulled off the matching panties, and helped her step out of them. She propped a foot on his shoulder as his tongue expertly kissed and licked at her freshly shaven mound.

"I take it that means you llliiikkke …," her voice trailing off as her worked his tongue deeper into her folds, pressing against her clit, making her world spin into a realm of delirious pleasure. Abby arched her back, pressing more of herself into his mouth. Gibbs smiled because this was his favorite way to silence her. And then he set to work.

Usually Gibbs was a patient lover – but not now. Now, he was all of a sudden stricken with a frenzied need to be inside her. He couldn't explain it, but sometimes he HAD to have her, felt like he couldn't breathe without stroking her, possessing her. He couldn't contain it and he didn't want to continue to be in the man chair when they could be making love in the comfort of their bed or even the discomfort of a small dressing room stall. He had to have her and now that she was his – officially and forever his, he would claim her whenever and wherever he liked.

Unbuckling his pants, he motioned for her to move her leg and to face the front mirror. Shuddering she braced herself as he kicked his pants away and stood behind her. Gibbs reached his hands under the silky top to cup her breasts. "You really don't need lingerie to make me want you," he breathed against her cheek. "I've always wanted you, Abby. Just you. Only you do this to me." He bit into the soft flesh at her neck, causing her to shiver and moan, and then he eased himself into her in one slow fluid motion. He loved the feel of sinking into her, the feel against his hard needy cock as it made its way deeply into her wet, quivering core.

Abby's eyelids fluttered as she enjoyed the feeling of being stuffed and stretched by him. Just the thought of it caused her to tremble. "That's what you do to me. You make me crazy Abby." She looked at his face in the mirror and then her eyes locked on to his. She was captured by his gaze, filled with his undeniable need for her, engulfed by the passion of his love.

With each thrust of his hips, Gibbs rocked deeper until he was slowly pushing his cock all the way into her pussy and then reluctantly pulling it out to start all over again. "No matter what you wear," he tenderly kissed her shoulder blade, "No matter where we are, I want you … Abby." He squeezed her, wrapping her in his heat. He let go and slid his hands to her hips and began to increase the pace of his strokes. "Oh Jethro," she whispered, pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts, grinding herself into him.

The hands on her hips slid to her inner thighs, as he pumped harder into her clutching wetness. "Just you," Gibbs moaned. "Just want …. my Abbbyyyy."

Gibbs reached one hand lower, between her thighs and began stroking her clit. From deep within her soul, Abby moaned and cried out his name, begging him to not to stop – as if he could if he'd even wanted to. In a rough, low growl, Gibbs huskily whispered into her ear, "Just … want…you… my girl."

The intensity of his eyes, reflected in the mirror made Abby's world spin. She was dizzy from his heat, his desire for her, the smell of him, the feel of his touch on her body and … the answering quakes of her own. The mirrors seemed to reflect a thousand Gibbs and a thousand Abby's all panting, moaning, melting into one. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the feeling consuming her. Calling his name, her whole body vibrated against him. He caught her, holding her in a tight embrace and collapsing against a mirrored wall, he joined her, his body exploding powerfully into her. And in that position, he held her tight against him, not wanting to release her and wondering what he'd done to deserve a woman who totally loved him, who would give herself to him anytime, anyplace without hesitation. In that moment, they both felt wanted and complete – two halves made whole by an incredible bond of love.

The knock on the outer door alerted them that they needed to get dressed. Grinning, they hastily put on clothes, picked three out of the seven outfits to buy, and exited the dressing room.

The look on the saleswoman's face was unmistakable, speaking volumes that she knew very well how Gibbs had helped Abby make her clothes selections. Abby cheerily paid for the clothes, and looking the saleswoman directly in her eyes she said, "This has been the best shopping experience I've ever had."

"Glad to hear it. Please come again," the saleswoman smirked as she handed over the packaged purchases.

"Oh, we intend to," Abby responded, causing Gibbs to blush and pull her hand to leave the store.


End file.
